


touch me like you never (im begging you to take me)

by gothgirlclub



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Collar, Daddy Kink, Deepthroat, Dominant calum, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Foursome, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, OT4, Rough Sex, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submissive Michael, camboy mikey, dildo, dominant ashton, dominant luke, gaping, leash, mentions of mommy kink, needy Mikey, they find him doing a video and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlclub/pseuds/gothgirlclub
Summary: :+: Mikey rainchecks on his friends to do his job of being a camboy, and when they come home, they find him fucking himself and decide to help. :+:





	touch me like you never (im begging you to take me)

It was Sunday, and that meant all of Michael's roommates were out since that's the one day they all had off, free of any kind of work or schooling. They always ask the pink-haired boy if he wanted to join him, but he always had an excuse. There was always a reason that he couldn't join them, and today, he was playing that he was sick, which was far from the truth.

"I just don't feel good. I think it was Calum's cooking." Michael groaned quietly and Luke laughed while his raven-haired friend hit his arm. 

"Do you want us to get you medicine?" Ashton asked, and Michael shook his head. "You sure?"

"I think it's nothing a little sleep and a warm bath can't fix. I'll be fine. If it's that bad, I'll tell you guys to stop by the drugstore." Michael shrugged and his friends agreed. "Go have fun. I'm sorry that I can't make it."

"Don't worry." Luke smiled and rubbed his friend's shoulder. "Calum's not allowed to cook anymore, got it."

"I'm so hurt." Calum pretended to sniffle and they all laughed. "Movie starts in twenty, well, we'll see you soon Mikey. If you need anything. Just call, alright?"

"Of course."

It was all a lie.

As soon as his best friends left the house, he locked the door and then went up to his room. Michael grabbed his laptop, flipping the top open before typing in a website. When it popped up, he smiled and then got off of his bed.

Getting dressed for this was easy, all he had to do was slip an oversized, long sleeved shirt on, put on a pair of thigh high socks, and a matching pair of panties. It was so simple, but people seemed to love him anyways. 

So he took a grey shirt and then replaced his leggings for his sky high socks. He fixed his hair a bit and then wrapped a black choker around his neck, a metal hoop hanging from in front of him. He smiled in the mirror and then went to his closet, grabbing a box that was hidden on the top shelf.

He opened the lid, grabbing the bottle of lube and his trusty dildo, a whopping eight and a half inches with an attached tube full of 'cum' that he's filled earlier. He then grabbed a small metal leash, his pink paddle with a heart cut out, and then a pair of black nipple clamps. A whole set that would make for the best video.

He set his toys on the bed and then put the box away before sitting on the bed, pushing the laptop some ways away. He clicked the 'Go Live' option and he waited a few moments for his viewers to come online with him.

Michael smiled, thinking that he looked so effortlessly gorgeous on camera. He winked at the camera reading comments as the came up. "Mm, know what time it is?" He asked and then slowly spread his legs apart, sitting upright in his knees. 

"S' a little special this week." Michael hummed, his hands running up his body as the number of viewers increased, and increased, and increased. "Got a lot planned for you guys."

His movements caused the loose shirt to ride up, exposing his soft, pale stomach and pretty lace underwear. Michael bit his lip and read the comments, seeing people call him pretty, sexy, dirty, and just everything he wants to hear.

Michael swung his leg over before turning his body around, leaning forward as he arched his back inwards to give them a good view of his barely-covered ass. "Mm, want it daddy? Want my tight little ass?" He asked, sliding his hands down and teasingly pulling the black lace down before pulling it back up.

He wiggled his ass on camera before pulling the soft fabric off, dropping them on the floor. He bent over once again, arms outstretched infront of him with his back arched inwards. His pretty ass was on camera for all to see, and he moaned prettily for all of his viewers, reaching behind him to spread his cheeks apart. He gave them a good view of his asshole, and then sat up straight.

He turned back around and bit his lip as he pulled his shirt over his head slowly, humming to himself as the thin fabric was taken off of his body. He dropped it on the floor and then ran his fingers up his sides before sliding them back down, wrapping a hand around his hard cock. He gave himself a few jerks and then looked over at his pile of toys.

"I've been so naughty," Michael spoke, his voice coming off teasingly. "Been touching myself all day, daddy. What are you gonna do to me?" He pouted as his eyes ran over the comment section, was was blowing up.

"Wanna be your good little pet." Michael whimpered, grabbing the metal chain and dangling it in front of the camera. He clipped it to his collar and the tugged on it. "A good little kitty for you."

Michael's chest was moving quickly, getting himself extremely worked up as he continued talking to the camera, to the dominant men, and women even, watching. Littles and submissives watched too, but they never bossed him around or told him what to do. They just commented on his gear or his clothes, or called him pretty. He liked being called pretty.

Michael pinched his nipples, pulling on the pink skin before whimpering quietly. "They're so sensitive." He gasped, and read comments about how the dominants would clamp his perky little nipples and then rip the clamps off, or tug on them.

"Like that idea. Please Mommy, please." He gasped, reaching for the clamps. He teasingly ran the chain along his body and then clipped one side on to his nipple, moaning loudly as it bit down on hiss sensitive nub. He did the same to the other side, and then he tugged on the metal chain gently. "Wanna be a good little boy for you. I'll be a naughty whore if you want me to."

"Mm, I'm so tight." Michael said as he ran a dry finger over his hole. "Want you to fuck me, please. Want it hard."

Michael bit his lip, reaching for the lube and holding it out. "Do I use it?" He asked teasingly, and many began to comment a mixed answer of 'yes' and of 'no'. He hummed flipping the cap open and then squeezing a little on to his fingers. "Just a little."

Michael turned around and bent over, wrapping a hand around his cock around he teased his asshole, running his fingers along his hole before dipping one in. He gasped loudly at the feeling and then pushed back against his finger. They weren't too long, but they were thick.

Slow drags of his finger allowed his rim to get caught on his knuckles, giving his viewers what they so desperately like the see, his asshole being stretched. He let out soft breathy moans, gasping quietly as a second finger joined. He curled them slightly and then pushed then harder into his tight hole, scissoring them apart so he could loosen his tight hole for his toy. 

"Please, please fuck me." Michael begged, fucking his ass with his fingers quickly. He moaned loudly and closed his eyes and he threw his head back, his free hand twitching to wrap around his cock. "Mommy, daddy, please let me touch myself." He begged, but he couldn't read the comments so it was pretty much just useless babble for his viewers.

He slowly added a third finger and then he hung his head low, slowing down his pace as he relaxed his body. His fingers barely brushed his prostate, and he shivered, letting out a breathless moan before slowly spreading his fingers apart.

He pulled them out and then pulled his cheeks apsrt, revealing his tight asshole that was clenching around nothing. Michael then sat up and reached for the toy, spreading whatever lube was left on his hand, on to the large toy. He moved the handle for the cum tube in front of him, and then pressed the tip of the toy against his ass, slowly pushing it into him. 

He moaned loudly as the detailed toy slowly slid into him, his walls feeling every bump and every detail. He slowly say up, holding the toy down as he sat down on top of it. He tilted his he as back as his ass hit the bottom of the toy, silicone balls pressing against his ass as he clenched around the dildo. "It's so big. Stretching me so fucking good."

It almost hurt, lack of lube and a huge rush to take the toy made a sense of pain stir, running up his spine and sparking in his veins. He ignored it, slowly rocking his hips on the toy as he lifted his ass on and off of the toy. His jaw was dropped, breathy moans and soft whimpers escaping his lips as he slowly wrapped a hand around his cock. He jerked it slowly, matching the pace of the rate he took the toy.

"Mm," Michael hummed, not one to just sit and moan. "You like my tight ass, daddy? I'm so fucking tight for you, so ready for your cum." Michael told his audience, his pace picking up as the toy found his prostate. "Fuck me harder."

Michael was cautious of bouncing, his laptop probably was going to bounce with it, so he kept his movements basic, but good enough to please his viewers. "Need my dirty mouth filled too." He moaned and then ran a hand through his hair. "Wanna be filled like a dirty little slut. Bruise me, Mommy. Spank me, daddy."

In the midst of his talking, he didn't hear the front door open, his best friends walking in as they groaned in disgust. "The movie sucked. It was so damn cliché." Ashton scoffed and Luke agreed.

"Hey, think Mike is up? Maybe we can order some pizza and play some video games." Luke suggested and Calum said he'd check. 

Calum went to Michael's room and then stopped when he heard moaning. He furrowed his eyebrows together and then opened the door slowly. "Mikey, you o-"

He cut himself off, his eyes widened as he watched his best friend fucking himself down on a toy, a laptop at the foot of the bed recording him. Calum's jaw dropped, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the twink for a good few minutes. His loud moans, clearly exaggerated, were bouncing off the walls, his fist working his cock quickly as his ass just swallowed up the toy underneath him.

"Cal? Is he awake?" He heard Luke ask and then footsteps. "Hey ma-Holy sh-"

Calum covered his mouth and they watched their best friend get off, his head thrown back in pleasure. "Ashton!" Luke whispered loudly down the hall, and the eldest dried almost didn't hear him.

"The fuck are you whispering for?" Ashton asked as he went to go see what was going on. The closer he got, the clearer it became to him. "Guys, leave him a-"

He wasn't expecting this. He expected maybe Michael was laying in bed laptop off to the side and a hand around his cock. He thought the boy would have his back against the head board and a blanket covering his body. He didn't expect to see him broadcasting his nude body to people online (the raging comments gave it away), fucking himself with a toy, and dressed with BDSM gear that kinda scared him. But only a little bit.

Was that a chain connected to his choker? Now that he thinks about it, was that a collar and an leash? 

The three boys watched, and Michael was shaking as his eyes squeezed shut. His mind was racing, imagining that he was riding someone who had a strong grip on his waist, strong enough to bruise his small, pale body. He thought of another man in front of him, pumping his cock in and out of his throat to keep him quiet, forcing him to shut his dirty mouth. Finally, he wouldn't mind someone beside him, his hands working their large dick as he waited for a turn, whether it's for his tight ass or slick throat. To be passed down like some kind of toy.

The imaginary gangbang made Michael moan loudly, begging to be filled and fucked. Three men using his body. Three guys to fuck him like a slut. He didn't even feel the eyes of his best friend on him, too lost in his own world of sex.

And when his three best friends came to mind, he didn't even care. He was too turned on too stop, or even before disgusted by the reoccuring thought like he usually was. He could imagine his friends hurting him, calling him a whore and spanking his naughty little ass. Ashton with this large, strong hands, and his love for banging those fucking drums. Michael wanted too be the drums right now, have Ashton spank him as hard Ash he hits he drums. He'd have so much fun with a paddle or a cane.

And Calum, with his never ending mouth, speaking of words dirty enough to send them all to hell. He's so good with his words, and Michael believes he could make him cum just by talking down to him. His plump lips whispering in his ears, or calling him out in front of a group of people. He reckons Calum's a risky person, the kind to want to try exhibitionism and get more and more careless every time they aren't caught.

Then Luke, the fucker who went from good to bad. The fucking tease who can't help but laugh at the way Michael pouts or whines. His cocky smirk and strong gaze, challenging blue eyes that haunt his dreams. Fuck he can imagine his best friend teasing him, waiting for him to beg, waiting for him to turn into a puddle of desperation for him. 

Michael's close to cumming now, and his friends were watching, debating on leaving or staying until the finale. But when Michael opens his mouth to speak, their feet became glued to the floor beneath them.

Michael laughs breathlessly, babbling out his best friends names as he forgot about his camera. "Fuck me harder please. I'm so close. Make me cum daddy, wanna cum for you, cream my hand. Spank me daddy please."

Luke palms himself through his jeans, and his friends copy his actions. "He moaned our names." He whispered and they nodded, clearly hearing it too.

"Called us daddy..." Calum trailed off, leaning his back against the door frame. Ashton agrees, and a wicked plan comes to his mind as they all imagine their best friend in a brand new light. It's almost like the best friend door shut, and a brand new one was opening up to them.

"I want to fuck him." Ashton breathed out, his hand pressing flat against the door. "I want to interrupt but... what if..."

"He's recording. If we make the wrong judgement, literally like... fifteen thousand people will see." Luke mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the sceen. Though the camera couldn't see them, they could see it. 

"He's moaning our names while masturbating. You don't accidentally moan someone's name repeatedly if you don't want them to bang you." Calum reasoned and Ashton pushed his hair out of his face.

"Better make a judgement soon, he's about to cum." Ashton observed, biting his lip tightly. "Fuck it."

He pulled his shirt off and then opened the door wider to walk though, before he could close it, his two best friends came through aswell. "Hey beautiful, what's going on here, hm?" Ashton asked, his voice deepened slightly with lust.

Michael froze, his muscles tensing at the sound of his best friend's voice. His chest was heaving, and when he turned to see his best friends, his face paled. "You're going to sit there and act like the whole world can't hear you? Like an innocent little boy?" Calum asked and Michael gulped.

"I-"

"Save it. You know what you did." Calum laughed, walking on to camera as he took his shirt off. He was standing, so no one could see his face, and he was slightly glad. "Are you going to apologize to your viewers about being a needy little whore? All you had to do was ask us, but no."

Luke unbuttoned his shirt and the dropped it on the floor. "You're close hm?" He asked and Michael nodded his head quickly as he slowly began riding his toy again. "Not anymore." Luke chuckled and Michael shook his head.

"No I-I need to cum. I'm so close. Please." He whipered and his heart raced as Calum spun the metal chain in his hand, yanking Michael higher on his knees.

"You cum now, then we'll make sure you cum until you're shaking and crying for us to stop." He punctuated slowly, his small taste for BDSM coming through and shocking everyone in the room. "Your pick. You can hold it, or we'll make you cum until your balls have nothing else to shoot, maybe even more." He added before lowering his voice into a whisper. "I want you to say red if anything is a no, got it?"

Michael nodded, whimpered as he decided to take the option of cumming more than once. "Greedy slut." Calum growled before pushing Michael down on to the bed, forcing the toy to his his prostate hard. He gasped loudly, his face scrunching up in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Ashton picked up the paddle that laid forgotten on the bed, smiling amused at the wooden object. Luke's eyes traveled to him and he eyed Michael, who's ass looks like it hasn't been spanked. Not an ounce of red, and it needed to change. He nudged Calum and his eyes traveled to the toy in Ashton's hands.

"What's this?" He asked and took it as he showed it to the camera. "When we're you planning on using this? Looks like you haven't hit yourself even once! How are you supposed to be a good whore without having spanking yourself?"

"Weren't you just begging to be spanked too?" He asked and Ashton took the toy back before the other two bent Michael on his hands and knees.

Luke's hand pushed the toy inside of Michael's ass deeply, and Michael, as embarassed as he should feel, was enjoying every second. Every second the toy was pressed as deep as it could go and every time his friends' hands touched his body. He looked at the laptop and then the others copied, causing Calum to tsk.

"That's not the view all those people want beautiful. Come on now, you should know better." He commented and then turned the submissive so his side profile was shown. "Mm, that's better, they're gonna watch you get your ass fucking pounded. How many do you think he deserves?"

Ashton took a spot behind Michael, his hand replacing Luke's in keeping the toy still. The cold surface of the paddle touched his ass. "Fifteen? Sounds good." Ashton agreed before pulling his hand back, swatting Michael's bottom roughly.

Michael's body jerked, his voice coming out in a loud yell as his eyes squeezed shut. It was just as good as he thought it'd be, a strong hit that left burning even after one. His ass clenched harder on the toy, and Calum found the tube, examining the button attached as he slowly pieced together what it did.

"Count them." Luke demanded and Michael's voice quickly shouted 'one'.

Ashton took a deep breath before pulling his hand back, landing another spank on his other cheek. Michael jerked once again, his cock twitching as Luke's fingers pulled on the chain connecting the sub's nipple clamps. Michael gasped, eyes squeezing shut as his jaw dropped. "Two!"

"He's so close. Look at him," Calum mocked as he toyed with the button. "You wanna cum, kitten?"

"Yes please, daddy let me cum." He begged and Ashton pushed on the toy, not daring to pull it out. The shallow thrusts made Michael's head spin, and all he wanted to do was cum.

"If you want to cum, then go ahead. But don't think that just because you got to cum, means we're done. We only just started." Calum decided and Michael cried out a 'three' when Ashton spanked him again.

"Fuck, I like this thing." Ashton mumbled and Luke saw Michael push his ass back against Ashton.

"Think he wants it harder." The blonde commented and Ashton chuckled.

"If I hit him any harder, the paddle will snap." Ashton hinted and Luke shrugged. 

"Bet you're gonna cum from having your ass filled while being spanked huh?" Luke asked and Michael fisted the sheets.

"Yes daddy, I'm so close. Please make me cum, please. I'll be a good boy." Michael pleaded him and his body jumped as Ashton slammed the paddle on his ass harder. "Four!" He whimpered and Ashton thought that maybe fifteen would be too much since he's been hitting him pretty damn hard.

"You can cum, but you can't touch your cock." Luke decided and Michael could feel tears in his eyes at the burn and sting of his ass. "Show your viewers how big of a slut you are, cumming without being touched."

Calum watched with careful eyes as Ashton spanked the boy over and over again, only reaching ten before the boy was a sobbing mess. "Daddy, I'm cumming." Michael cried, his balls clenching and his eyes squeezing shut tightly as his cock twitched.

Ashton kept his hand flat against the end of the dildo that was buried in Michael's ass, and Calum pressed a button as Ashton began to slowly move it in and out of the boy as he rubbed his ass gently. "Shh, you did so well baby. It's okay." Ashton whispered, but was taken back when Michael's hips pushed backwards.

Michael gasped at the feeling of the sticky substance spurting from the dildo and inside of him, painting his walls white. "Fu-Fuck me daddy." He hiccuped and Ashton pulled the toy out, fucking him deeply with it for a few moments.

"Mm, show them his tight little ass, all messy and dripping." Calum hummed and Luke turned the submissive so his ass was on camera. "Look how beautiful his ass is, all fucking red. He's already dripping."

"Bet you wish it were you here with him." Luke teased, the camera catching his smirk as he lowered himself down enough. "Fuck, so beautiful. Look at him drip around that big cock."

Ashton slowly pulled the toy out and Luke set his hands on either of Michael's burning asscheeks, spreading them apart so his gaping hole was on display. They all reacted. Stifled moans or groans escaping them as the 'cum' from the toy dripped down Michael's thighs. And that was the last thing his viewers would see.

"Until next Sunday." Ashton decided before ending the video. Calum turned the laptop off and then closed it before putting it on the dresser. "No need to document this now."

Michael watched as his best friends began to shove their pants down their thighs and he bit his bottom lip as the toy was shoved away from them. "Wanna fuck this tight little ass of yours Mikey." Ashton breathed out as he grabbed his hips. "Yeah? Are you gonna let daddy take your filthy little hole? Fucking fill you full of cum again?"

"Please. Fuck me daddy." He begged and then his other two best friends shoved their dick infront of his face. He took Luke into his mouth, holding on to his thigh as he used the other to jerk Calum's cock.

Ashton didn't bother lubing his dick up, or even prepping the boy, just teased his asshole for a split second before pushing in and bottoming out. Fuck was he wet, squeezing around Ashton just the right amount to where he wasn't too tight to move or wasn't too loose and unejoyable. It was perfect. Fuck, Mikey was perfect.

Michael moaned around Luke as Ashton immediately built up a fast pace, pistoning his dick in and out of Michael's ass. Luke groaned quietly as Michael took him deep in his throat, and then he pulled away to do the same to Calum. Calum threaded his fingers into Michael's hair, and Luke did the same as Michael took turns taking them into his mouth.

"Feel so good Mikey, love this tight little ass." Ashton grunted as he wrapped his hands around Michael's waist tightly. "Gonna make you cum without anyone touching your dick."

Michael gagged around Calum when the raven-haired boy took the leash into his hand, looping it under the chain of his nipple clamps. He yanked and Michael cried out loudly, his eyes shutting as new tears threatened to spill.

"You look so sexy with our cocks down your throat Mikey," Luke chuckled when Michael took his into his mouth. "Maybe if you had a dick in your mouth at all times, you wouldn't be able to lie to us anymore."

"Yeah." Calum growled as he fisted Michael's hair. "Next time you lie to us, we're all gonna take turns spanking that fucking ass raw until you can't so much as put clothes on."

Michael moaned, looking up at his two friends with watery eyes. Luke hummed, holding Michael's face gently, almost as if he didn't have his best friend's cock down his throat. 

Ashton let out a deep groan as his balls clenched, finding himself close to cumming. He raised Michael's hips up higher and the sub jerked as Ashton's dick hit his prostate. "Right there?" Ashton asked and Michael moaned as he attempted to nod. 

Michael was hard again, his sensitivity on overdrive as Ashton kept hitting his prostate with each quick thrust of the hips and Calum and Luke took turns fucking his throat. He knew he aouldnt be able to talk, even sit, for so damn long. He'd be stuck in his room until next weekend, where'd he'd make a new video and still be fucked up from today.

"I'm close." Luke muttered and Calum forced Michael's head on and off of his best friend's cock. "Take my cum down your throat Mike, wanna see you swallow every fucking drop."

Michael hollowed his cheeks out and then pushed until his lips were hitting the base of Luke's dick. He swallowed around him, and the added pressure made Luke shoot his load down his throat, choking the boy.

Luke pulled out and Michael parted his lips after he swallowed the salty, liquid. Calum immediately took his place, fucking Michael's throat as he chased his orgasm. "Gonna fuck this tight throat until you can't talk." Calum grunted as he threw his head back.

Michael's balls clenched as he felt himself close to cumming again, his body ready to drop. Ashton must have noticed, cause his hips went faster than before. "Want you to cum for us Mikey, one more time. Come on, know you can." The eldest breathed out, feeling tired himself.

Michael closed his eyes, his cock twitching as Ashton's quick movements sent him over the edge. He came on to his bedsheets soon after, and Ashton blew his load right after, the result of Michael's clenching ass and milking his orgasm out. Michael whimpered at the feeling of being filled with cum, and Calum chuckled.

"No fucking stamina." He teased his best friends as his hips slowed down, spurts of cum filling his friend's mouth. "Fuck..." Calum mumbled. As he tightened his grip on Michael's hair.

Ashton pulled out and then looked over Michael's body. "Mike, baby I'm gonna run you a warm bath." He told him as Calum pulled his cock out of his mouth.

"Want cuddles first." Michael said, his voice raspy and gravelly after he swallowed all of Calum's cum. "Please."

"Alright, you convinced us." Calum said as they all laid down on the bed together.


End file.
